My Girl
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Kagome upset with Inuyasha runs off to home but is captured by the infamus Shinichitai leader and is used as a shard dector. after a few months they fall in love. will that damn Hanyou rip thep arart or will they stay togethor? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own anything except the story line!

________________________________________________________________________

It was a hot after noon in the Warring states era. 

"Inuyasha, can we stop now?" Asked a young woman.

"No!" Inuyasha barked. "Were gonna keep moving and your gonna keep up!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango along with Shippo and Kilala were trailing behind.

"Inuyasha. I do believe that this would be a good place to stop." Miroku said

"Ya, I agree with Miroku" Sango agreed.

"I'm hot and tired can we please stop Inuyasha?" Shippo wined.

"Tew." Kilala meowed in agreement.

"Fine!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Your **ALL **useless! Especially you Kagome!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. "I can't believe you! After all I've done for you, you treat me like garbage! Well not anymore! I'm going home and I will not come back until I feel like coming back!" Kagome grabbed her yellow sack and stomped off to the bone eaters well.

"You really pissed off Kagome this time." Miroku said as his hand went towards Sango's butt.

"EEEEK!! HENTAI!" Sango smacked him a good one.

___________________________X________________________O__________________

Meanwhile….

Bankotsu lay in front of the bone eaters well.

"Man this is Bullshit. I need to have a girl now! I'm 17 years old and….Goddamnet! Why do I keep thinking about-oof!" Bankotsu's sentence was cut off when someone fell on him…….

________________________________________________________________________

Ya.. It's short


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own as I once said….

________________________________________________________________________

"Ow! What the hell just fell on me?!" Bankotsu shouted as he clutched his balls.

"W-what happened?" Kagome moaned as she got up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't InuTrasha's Wench Kagome." Bankotsu mused.

Kagome jumped off of him in fright. Bankotsu stood up and with inhuman speed was beside Kagome with his Banryu in hand. "Your going to find me more shards of the Shikon no Tama." 

"What if I refuse?" Kagome spat.

Bankotsu held his Halberd a hairs inch away from Kagome's thought. "Than not only will your blood be spilt but so will your friends starting with that damned Hanyou."

Bankotsu gave a eerie wicked chuckle that sent chills down Kagome's spine.

She bit her bottom lip. "Fine I will just so long as you don't kill my friends." Kagome said quietly nearly on the brink of tears. She had no will to die at fifteen and as a virgin.

"Good." Bankotsu earthed Banryu and harshly picked up Kagome. He bound her hands behind her back with some conveniently placed rope and picked up his Banryu.

"Where are we going Bankotsu?" Kagome asked.

"Back to the hide-out. You better rest up Wench. Tomorrow were going shard hunting."

"No I'm not going to hunt shards for you and your undead basterds of brothers.

Bankotsu's face turned slightly red from anger. He spun around and slapped her so hard she flew into a tree and some blood came out from the corner from her mouth.

"Listen up bitch! I don't need you I can find the shards by my self so if you want to live than I suggest you keep your damned mouth shut!" Bankotsu screamed.

Kagome wiped the blood away and silent tears started to fall. ("Why do I have to put up with this maniac?! Does everyone hate me?!") Kagome thought.

Bankotsu yanked Kagome away by the rope that bound her wrists together. "Lets go you damn wench. Your just plain lucky that I don't chop you up into little bits and feed you to Cebrease."

Kagome gulped. "C-Cebrease? Who's t-that?"

Bankotsu grinned evily. "My vicous three-headed one hundred foot blood rottwiler.

Kagome gulped again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I wish but I'd rather own Ban-chan.

________________________________________________________________________

Bankotsu and Kagome were walking for over an hour now.

Kagome's cheek was swollen and there was some dried blood on the corner of her mouth. 

"Bankotsu can we take a break?" Kagome asked.

"No for the last time!" Bankotsu screamed.

"But…"

"Listen I've **NEVER **raped a woman before but I can start now!"

Kagome gulped. "Never mind."

They continued walking until they reached the castle.

"Anaki why is Inuyasha's wench here?!" Wined Jakotsu.

"She is here to help find shards now shut the fuck up I've had a very long day." Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's ropes and dragged her upstairs to a barely lit room. He shoved her in.

"This is your room." Bankotsu said as he began untying the binding ropes.

After locking her door he went over to his own room. The door slammed shut rattling the whole castle.

Kagome laid down on her matt and cried herself to sleep her last words before she fell asleep were: "Why does everyone hate me?" a few crystal tears slid down her face before she drifted off to sleep.

….….The next day……..

"Hey wake up wench!" Bankotsu said as he started to kick Kagome hard but not hard enough to do any internal damage.

"Ouch! Bankotsu please stop kicking me." Kagome said once again on the brink of tears.

Bankotsu felt his stomach get heavy. Than as almost on cue his stomach grumbled. ("Must be hungry.") Bankotsu thought. "Hey get up bitch I'm hungry!" Bankotsu yelled. He than spun on his heel and left.

Kagome rolled up her sleeve and looked at the developing bruises. She once again began to cry. She stood up and made her way downstairs to cook food for the Shinichtai.

After breakfast…..

Bankotsu roughly grabbed Kagome's bruised arm and squeezed it….hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Kagome Screamed in sheer pain. Once again Bankotsu felt the heavy feeling in his gut. He dismissed it as something else.

"Come on wench, time to hunt for shards!"

______________________________________________________________________-_

Hope ya leave reviews! When school starts back up I'll only be updating once a week UNLESS I get 5 reviews every week than I'll try to post up 2 chapters so

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Holla!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Sigh* no I don't own

________________________________________________________________________

It was a very slow start. Kagome and Bankotsu were searching for hours until finally Kagome sensed 2 Shikon no Tama shards.

"Bankotsu, I sense 2 jewel shards!" Kagome said.

Bankotsu poised his mighty Halberd in front of him. "Come out and play little demon!" Bankotsu shouted.

Just than a large rat-demon jumped Er… scurried out of the bushes. "G-g-give m-m-me the g-g-girl!" It shouted.

"Prepare to die!"

Bankotsu jumped up and began twirling his Banryu. He brought it down cleaving the Rat demon in half. He caught the Shards and embedded them in his right arm.

"That's enough hunting for today time to head back." Bankotsu shouted as he roughly grabbed Kagome's bruised arm roughly…. Again.

Kagome let out a small cry of pain. And again that heavy feeling in his gut came back.

"Guess I'm hungry again. Lets go wench" Bankotsu said pulling Kagome.

3 hours later…..

________________________________________________________________________

"Oh joy, the bitch is back in the castle. Anaki why did you take her?She makes me sooooo fucking sick!" Jakotsu wined. 

"Hey,hey, hey Jakotsu guess what?…" Bankotsu said in a fake sing-song voice

"What is it, Anaki?" Jakotsu asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Anaki is mean!" Jakotsu said while pouting.

"Kagome go to bed." Bankotsu snapped.

"Hai…" Kagome walked over to her room and went in.

Another time skip…. 4 hours later….

Bankotsu was awakend by soft sobbing coming from the room Kagome was in.

He got up and walked next door and opened Kagome's door.

"Huh?" He walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he did Kagome whipped around and hugged him. She sobbed into his bare chest.

"Why…can't…he see me….. As me and….not Kikyo" Kagome sobbed.

Bankotsu awkwardly placed his arm around Kagome's sobbing form and he just sat there comforting the woman whom that had some respect for now.

_______________________________________________________________________

How was that chapter?

Ps. You can call me Ban or B.S for Bankotsu Satori… Oh and ya I know that Satori was Ban's name in Double Trouble.

Pps. I was wondering if (1. I can use Satori as Ban's name in my fan fic) and I was wondering when you will update Double Trouble.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Holla!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

No I don't!

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome woke up the next morning in a big bedroom and she was being held by Bankotsu and she was holding him. She couldn't help but notice how handsome and peace full he looked while sleeping. It was as if he didn't kill one thousand people and demons.

Bankotsu began to stir. "Mornin' Kags." Bankotsu said "He treated you like dirt didn't he."

"yeah he always ran off to see kinky-ho than when he comes back he treats me like garbage. He always says to me Kikyo wouldn't do this and Kikyo wouldn't do that. He just does not know how much it hurts me!" Kagome said almost on the verge of crying.

Bankotsu began rubbing Kagome's back soothingly. "Shhhh, Kagome. Shhhh."

Than there was a knock at the door. "Anaki your usally awake and out by now are you ah….um…." Renkotsu said.

"WHAT?! NO I'M NOT MASTURBATING!!!!! GO HUNT OR WHATEVER…….GO!!!!!" Bankotsu shouted.

He resumed stroking Kagome's Hair and back trying to comfort her.

"Kags…"

"Yes Bankotsu?"

"What's your favorite song?

"Little Star"

"I know that song. Would it sooth you to the point where you will stop crying?"

"Maybe."

Bankotsu cleared his thought

Whoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohTwinkle twinkle little starHow I wonder where you areWish I may, wish I mightMake this wish come true tonightSearched all over for a loveYou're the one I'm thinkin' ofWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohTwinkle twinkle little starHow I wonder where you areHigh above the clouds somewhereSend me down a love to shareWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohWhoa-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohOh there you a-a-reHigh ab-o-oveOh-oh sta-a-arSend me a lo-o-o-o-oveOh there you a-a-reLi-i-ighting u-up the skyI need a lo-o-o-oveOh me-oh, me-oh, my-y-y-yTwinkle twinkle little starHow I wonder where you areWish I may, wish I mightMake this wish come true tonightWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohWhoah oh, oh, oh-uh-ohRatta ta ta too-ooh-oohOh ra, ta, taOoh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oohThere you are little star!!! (ooh)

Kagome looked up at him. "Sing to me…. You were always on my mind by Elvis Presley."

He chuckled. By now everyone even Cebrease (Didn't forget 'bout him.) were trying to listen.

Maybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should haveMaybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could haveLittle things I should have said and doneI just never took the timeYou were always on my mind(You were always on my mind)You were always on my mindMaybe I didn't hold youAll those lonely, lonely timesAnd I guess I never told youI'm so happy that you're mineIf I make you feel second bestGirl, I'm so sorry I was blindYou were always on my mind(You were always on my mind)You were always on my mindTell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't diedGive me, give me one more chance To keep you satisfied, satisfiedLittle things I should have said and doneI just never took the timeYou were always on my mind(You are always on my mind)You were always on my mindYou were always on my mindMaybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should haveMaybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could haveMaybe I didn't hold youAll those lonely, lonely timesAnd I guess I never told youI'm so happy that you're mineMaybe I didn`t treat you…Quite as good as I should have…

By now everyone (minus the cute twee headed doggie) were sitting around in a circle and Kagome was feeling comfortable in Bankotsu's lap.

________________________________________________________________________

You like?

I thinks Kags and Ban-Ban are warming up to each other! I wont actually have them confessing for a while but Kags will get her first kiss next chappie!

Thanks for all of meh reviewers you have ALL inspired me to do fan fic!

This is my first story too so…. Holla!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

….no

________________________________________________________________________

After being sung to sleep by Bankotsu she woke up and looked up at Bankotsu's piercing blue eyes.

"Ya know, Kags your beautiful when your asleep." Bankotsu whispered in Kagome's ear.

She blushed. Only now did she notice that Bankotsu was top-less. She looked at his chisled abs and muscular chest. "Really?" Kagome said still blushing.

"Really." Bankotsu said lustfully as he inched his face to hers.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she moved her face to match up with Bankotsu's

"Really." Bankotsu replied.

Their lips almost touched when….

"RARF!" Cebrease's three heads barked in unison.

("Kuso.") Bankotsu thought as he pulled away to give Suikotsu a command.

"Suikotsu,did you forget to feed Cebrease?" Bankotsu said.

Suikotsu scrambled up. "I'll feed him, her, and him (Cebrease has three heads incase you forgot) he ran out.

"Now than." Kagome pulled Bankotsu down so they were in a more comfortable position. 

Their faces were once again about to touch when Suikotsu came crashing through the wall waking up everybody.

"Damnit! All of you try to feed Cebrease or I'll feed all of you to him, her, and him!" Bankotsu raged.

They all left…. Screaming for their life's. 

Bankotsu deciding he dod not want to be interrupted again crashed his lips down on Kagome's. his tounge stroked Kagome's lower lip. She slowly opened her mouth and Bankotsu shot his tounge inside her warm moist cavern. Hios tounge played with hers. After a few minuets they pulled apart.

"That was my first real kiss."

"Oh was it."

He kissed her again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Cries* stop friggin' asking me! *runs out of the room crying.*

________________________________________________________________________

It was hours after the kiss but Kagome still kept thinking about it. She watched on the porch as Bankotsu played with Cebrease.

After a few minuetes of playing Bankotsu walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kags I know this special spot that looks great. Wanna come have a look?"

"Uh…. Sure." She stood up and handed Bankotsu his shirt (is it Hakamas or Haori? I get them mixed up.)

Bankotsu put his shirt and armor on. "This way come on." He took Kagome's hand and they walked off to the 'special spot'.

35 min later……………………

Bankotsu and Kagome stepped into a clearing. 

Kagome gazed at the place. It was well….beautiful. "Wow this place is just wow!"

Her eyes scanned over the field of different types of flowers, the marble statues and the elegant medium sized waterfall.

"I go here to think and to get away from my brothers." Bankotsu stated.

"Come on Ban!" Kagome shouted as she began running in the field.

Bankotsu chuckled as he looked at the way she twirled in her green mini-skirt. Soon he began running towards her.

After a while they just laid in the field gazing at the stars.

"You know Ban this has been the most fun I ever had. Inuyasha just bosses me around."

"Hey a beauty such as yourself needs some time away from blood-thristy murders." Bankotsu said. "And I'm sorry for slapping and kicking you and stuff."

"S'ok Ban."

They just lay there under the stars talking to one another.

________________________________________________________________________

Well how was that?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

P.S. Uh… Who's Cathy?

If you like my story go to the poll and vote or just leave me a positive review

Holla!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

No

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Bankotsu."

"Ya Kags?"

"What's your last name?"

"What's yours?"

"Higurashi. Now tell me your last name."

(Tx Kittyb78 for letting me use Satori.) "Satori."

"I like your last name kinda sounds like Souta's nick-name."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm."

Bankotsu sat up. "I think we should head back to the castle before my brothers get worried.

"I'm to tired will you carry me?" 

He stood there thinking. "Uh…. Ok!" He smiled as he quickly but gently picked her up.

Bankotsu began walking and Kagome began to tell some funny stories about her and Inuyasha.

Many min later……….

"Well were back.." Bankotsu said. He glanced down toward Kagome. She was once again asleep in his arms

The next day…..

Kagome once again woke up in Bankotsu's room because she heard yelling…. And cussing.

"ARF!"

"ARRF!!"

"ARRRF!!!" Cebrease's three heads barked.

"hmmm, hmmm." Cebrease was whining now.

"Cebrease look at what you did!" Bankotsu yelled.

"Relax Anaki it's not that bad." Renkotsu calmly said.

"Not that bad! He, She, and He completely **DESTROID **the entire back half of the building!"

"Your right… well time to move out!" Mukotsu ran in to get his porn magazines.

Kagome could hear Bankotsu's footsteps approaching the door. The door opened.

"Come in Kags, we have to find another hideout.

ASDFJKL;ASDFJKL;ASDFJKL;ASDFJKL;

With the Inu-Tachi

Inuyasha hopped out of the well.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She wasn't home." Inuyasha said while looking down ashamed.

"Damn you to hell Inuyasha! Why did you have to tell Kagome that she was useless after all of what she's done!" Miroku shouted.

"We will find her even if it kills us!

________________________________________________________________________

Well that's chappie 8!

Here's a heads up in the next two chapters

9- Inuyasha is going crazy trying to find Kags and the Shinichtai overtakes another castle

10- Bankotsu finally tells Kagome of what he really fells toward her and than someone dies!

Ty all of my reviewers!

Holla!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

STOP ASKING MEH!

________________________________________________________________________

"Uh… Ban-Ban where are we going?"

"Gesh."

"Rerrf" Cebrease's three heads barked in unison.

"DAH!" Kyoukotsu boomed.

"Oh-la-la! Look at her body!" Mukotsu exclaimed while looking at his porn.

"No comment" Renkotsu said.

"I'm sorry but your call cannot get through at this time. Please hang up and try again." Suikotsu was once again unconscious because a giant chunk of stone nailed his head because of Cebrease's uh…. Playful yet destructive attitude than when he tried to get up he was hit by a falling statue… than more rock…. Than somehow Ginkotsu…. Than…. A tootsie roll pop.

Jakotsu was masturbating on Ginkotsu.

Bankotsu choose that time to start whistling El Paso.

"How do you know these songs….Anaki?" Kagome giggled at the thought that if they do get together she would have to call him Anaki.

He stopped whistling. "Because of this…" He jerked his back than forward and Kagome's ipod fell from his Haori.

"So that's how!" Kagome said.

Bankotsu just laughed. "Yup."

Just than bandits choose to ride up and surround the Band of Seven.

"You there! Hand me that girl in your arms and I shall let you live! She looks like a tight fuck!" The Bandito (Spanish for bandit.) leader spoke up.

"Are you hungry Cebrease?"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR" Cebrease growled.

"Go get 'em! Bankotsu shouted

The three headed dog jumped in the air and landed creating a large gust of wind causing Kagome to hold on tighter to Bankotsu.

Cebrease was crushing and eating the banditos.

"You all done boy?!" Bankotsu shouted at Cebrease tore the Bandit leader into three somewhat equal pieces and swallowed them whole.

"Rarf! Cebrease's three heads barked simultaneously.

________________________________X 3_____________________________________

With the Inu-Tachi

"I picked up her scent it should take about three days even if we hurry!" Inuyasha shouted.

"what direction, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"North-east!"

"Kilala!" Sango said.

"Tew!" Kilala transformed

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango hopped onto Kilala

"we will find you Kagome!" Inuyasha Shouted.

________________________________________________________________________

Shinichtai

Kagome was dancing to the song Chocolate Rain by Tay Zonday

She found those speaker things and a miniature electric piano and Bankotsu was playing along with the song

Chocolate RainSome stay dry and others feel the painChocolate RainA baby born will die before the sinChocolate RainThe school books say it can't be here againChocolate RainThe prisons make you wonder where it wentChocolate RainBuild a tent and say the world is dryChocolate RainZoom the camera out and see the lieChocolate RainForecast to be falling yesterdayChocolate RainOnly in the past is what they sayChocolate RainRaised your neighborhood insurance ratesChocolate RainMakes us happy 'livin in a gateChocolate RainMade me cross the street the other dayChocolate RainMade you turn your head the other way(Chorus)Chocolate RainHistory quickly crashing through your veinsChocolate RainUsing you to fall back down again[Repeat]Chocolate RainSeldom mentioned on the radioChocolate RainIt's the fear your leaders call controlChocolate RainWorse than swearing worse than calling namesChocolate RainSay it publicly and you're insaneChocolate RainNo one wants to hear about it nowChocolate RainWish real hard it goes away somehowChocolate RainMakes the best of friends begin to fightChocolate RainBut did they know each other in the light?Chocolate RainEvery February washed awayChocolate RainStays behind as colors celebrateChocolate RainThe same crime has a higher price to payChocolate RainThe judge and jury swear it's not the face(Chorus)Chocolate RainDirty secrets of economyChocolate RainTurns that body into GDPChocolate RainThe bell curve blames the baby's DNAChocolate RainBut test scores are how much the parents makeChocolate RainFlippin' cars in France the other nightChocolate RainCleans the sewers out beneath MumbaiChocolate Rain'Cross the world and back it's all the sameChocolate RainAngels cry and shake their heads in shameChocolate RainLifts the ark of paradise in sinChocolate RainWhich part do you think you're 'livin in?Chocolate RainMore than marchin' more than passing lawChocolate RainRemake how we got to where we are.

"Ren, take over play this song" Bankotsu handed Renkotsu the chord lyrics.

He began playing Always on my mind. Bankotsu and Kagome began to dance as Bankotsu sang also.

Maybe I didn't treat you quite as good as I should have Maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could have little things I should have said and done I just never took the time You were always on my mind You were always on my mind Maybe I didn't hold you All those lonely lonely times And I guess I never told you I'm so happy that you're mine If I made you feel second best Girl, I'm so sorry I was blind You were always on my mind You were always on my mind Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died Give me, give me one more chance to keep you satisfied satisfied

Kagome placed her head on Bankotsu's shoulder and her eyes slowly shut as did Bankotsu's

_[Music]_ Little things I should have said and done I just never took the time You were always on my mind You were always on my mind You were always on my mind _[Music]_ Maybe I didn't treat you Quite as good as I should have Maybe I didn't love you Quite as often as I could have You Were Always On My Mind

They just swayed to the music wrapped up in each others arms….

________________________________________________________________________

Incase u were wondering the Banditos were in-charge of the castle they were in

There's chapter 9 in the chap somebody dies, Bankotsu confesses to Kags, and Bankotsu uses a new attack that he learned in hell!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I only own the plot line and Cebrease! Yay 100 foot **puppy! **Yes he, she, and he aren't fully grown when they are fully grown Cebrease will stand over 500 feet! Yay! (Lots of puppy chow and protein ne?)

________________________________________________________________________

Three days later….

Kagome and Bankotsu were out in a field of flowers.

"Why'd you bring me back here Ban-chan?"

Bankotsu took Kagome's Hand. "Kagome I brought you here to tell you how I really feel about you…"

Kagome's breath hitched. ("D-does he…love me?")

"Kagome… every time you smile… I feel happy

Kagome…. Every time you cry I want to comfort you I want to hold you

Kagome in the 2 in a half months you have been here with me I felt a light feeling in my heart and I now know what it is…. Kagome Higurashi… I love you….." Bankotsu said

"R-really?!"

"Yes."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and kissed him.

_______________________________________________________________

Inu-Tachi

"She's just up ahead! So is the Shinichitai!" Inuyasha shouted

By now Ban and Kags were back in the castle.

___________________________________________________________________-

All

"Anaki! Inuyasha approaches!" Suikotsu shouted

"Kuso! Shinichitai! Battle positions!" Bankotsu shouted

The Inu-Tachi were running towards the Band of Seven stronghold when Koga joined them

"Where's my mate dog-breath" Koga yelled.

"Your mate? Why I outta-

Inuyasha was cut off by a shock of lightning followed by Jakotsu's Jakotsuotu.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Inuyasha and Koga. Come to die?" Bankotsu mused as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"You sick bastred! Let Kagome go!" Koga shouted.

"What if I don't?" Bankotsu said grinning the coldest yet sexiest smirk he's ever produced. It was so cold it gave Koga and Inuyasha the chills."

"Than we'll rip you to fucking shreds!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Come get some." Bankotsu said dangerously.

Inuyasha and Koga rushed Bankotsu at the same time (Gonna use some Dragon Ball Z powers here m'k.)

"Galac Gun." Bankotsu held his hand out and a blast of purple energy blasted out. " I've learned some new tricks on my second trip to hell.

The blast knocked Inuyasha unconscious and injured Koga.

Bankotsu plainly walked over to Koga and picked him up by his collar.

"Lightning wave." Bankotsu said. A wave of lightning flowed through Bankotsu's body and shocked Koga with 1,000,000 volts.

"ARGH!" Koga screamed in pain. Bankotsu threw him high into the air.

Bankotsu cocked both hands as far back as they would go. "**KA-ME HA-ME HAAAA!" ** A blue wave of energy bursted out from Bankotsu's hands hitting Koga dead center. A hole the size of a beach ball was in his chest. He was dead before he even hit the ground.

"I'm sparing you Inutrasha because Kagome still cares about you. If you ever come back here again I will rape than kill Kagome. Get him out of here."

Bankotsu walked inside.

________________________________________________________________________

Sry Koga fans.

How was that chapter? Was it perfect, great, good, ok, bad, horrible, or terrible? There is a poll on my page plz vote.

Hope Ban was in battle character for a really easy fight

Holla!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No…

Ok quick preview… Kagome takes Bankotsu to her time. There.

Tx all reviewers!

________________________________________________________________________

The Shinichitai sat in the living room of the castle. They finally made a entrance and room big enough for Cebrease.

"Uh-oh."

"Huh? What's wrong, Koishi?"

Jakotsu "aww' ed" at Kagome's nick-name. (Koishi is Japanese for Beloved or love.)

"I'm out of medical supplies, food, and uh…"

"And what Koishi?" Bankotsu asked

Kagome whispered in Bankotsu's ear. "Tampons"

"Uh…. I got it! Kags tomorrow we can take a vacation to yor time that you've been telling us so much about."

"Yay! Plus I need a new uniform"

"That settles it than tomorrow we're going to Kagome's time. Rest up we're leaving soon so the Hanyou won't find us anywhere.

11:54 in the morning in front of the well.

________________________________________________________________________

"Ok me and Kagome first than Ginkotsu than Kyoukotsu, than Ren, Sui, Mu, than Jak ok? Ok let's go!" Bankotsu grabbed Kagome and jumped in. the rest followed suit

They appeared at the other end and jumped out.

"Oh! I forgot! In four days it's Christmas!" Kagome looked around. Everything was decorated and there was a limo parked in the driveway. "Daddy's home!"

Bankotsu spun Kagome around and kissed her. Knowing that his kissing style is with tongues opened her mouth instantly.

Their tongues played around for a little bit before they pulled apart. "Don't know about you but I'm getting kinda cold seeing as that I ripped my sleeves off for reasons that I have no care about right now I'm just cold.

Kagome giggled. "Come on Ban-Chan" Bankotsu and Kagome ran through the snow towards the house.

"Well I'm gonna go masturbate behind that tree with no leaves." Jakotsu announced.

"Thank you for that pleasant picture." Renkotsu said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Jakotsu proceeded to do just as he said.

"I'm cold!" Mukotsu said.

"Maybe if you lick Ginkotsu it'll warm you up. Suikotsu said.

Mukotsu got his tongue stuck and the others went inside.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ok there's chappie 11 and as for Sesshy'sGirl13's review. That might be a maybe I'll have to think about it because of Cebrease being a cannibalistic dog and all….. Anywho I'll give it some thought

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

If you review I'll post up new chapters quicker! I promise!

Hope you are enjoying so far

Holla!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stop fucking asking!

_______________________________________________________________________

Kagome, Bankotsu and the Shinichitai minus Jakotsu, Kyoukotsu, Ginkotsu, and Mukotsu. walked into the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was greeted by hugs by her family.

"Hey kiddo." a voice said from behind her.

Kagome whipped around and hugged the man behind her. "Daddy!"

Bankotsu just stood there feeling happy for Kagome. She was finally reunited to her father after god knows how long. Must've been a long time. Bankotsu was to caught up in his thoughts to notice that Kagome was calling his name. after a while Bankotsu's thoughts were switched to that of which ranged from perverted thoughts to even more perverted thoughts. Finally noticing Kagome he snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Ban…Ban…BAN?!"

He shook his head. "Yes Koishi?"

"This is my father, Byou. We named our cat after him when he left."

"I take it you've been good to my daughter." Byou said.

"Yes. I would die again than die 1,000,000,000,000 times over for her."

"Aww Ban that's sweet." Kagome said snuggling into his Haori.

Kagome's mom took a picture of Bankotsu and Kagome. "That's so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

Bankotsu wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her even closer if that's even possible and kissed her forehead. When he did a purple star like Bankotsu's appeared on Kagome's forehead. "My mark makes you look even more beautiful, Koishi." Bankotsu Whispered. 

Kagome blushed. "Thank you Ban-Chan."

Byou glanced at his watch. "Oh! We're late! Come on hon!" Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi left.

"Well we have the house all to ourselves. My brothers are doing some kind of drug so what do you want to do?" Bankotsu said trying to hide the lust in his voice 

"I've got a pretty good idea." Kagome said while moving her finger up and down the un-armored pieces of clothing.

Than there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kagome said

The door opened and Ayumi, Yuri, and Yuka (I really don't know their names so.) along with Hojo.

"Hey Kagome who's he?" Hojo asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Bankotsu" Kagome said.

"Hey! You two have the same tattoo!" Yuri exclaimed.

"RARF!"

"EEEKKK! A big three headed dog!" Yuka screamed.

"RARRF!"

Bankotsu walked out. "Cebrease!"

______________________________________________________________________

Well how was that? Plz leave a vote and/or a positive review!

Ty all reviewers 

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

Well hope you peeps like

Holla!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

…. I really hate repeating myself. Don't ask again.

Wow! 44 Reviews in less than 2 weeks Ty all!

might be lemon in the next chapter you'll never know Holla!

________________________________________________________________________

After many hours of hard-core self restraint Kagome's friends were leaving and he finally got Kagome alone.

"Well, Ban we're alone now." Kagome said pressing herself up against Bankotsu's chest.

Kagome undid Bankotsu's armor. Bankotsu caught the 50 pound shoulder guard and 350 pound breast plate and the 100 pound crotch guards and placed them on the floor. He lifted Kagome's shirt above her head while she untied Bankotsu's Haori.

Just than the door opened and Sota walked in.

Sota's eye twitched. "I'm going up to my room now." he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room.

Bankotsu just shrugged and stripped off Kagome's mini-skirt and than the door opened and in walked Mr. and Mrs. Hgurashi.

"For the love of all that is sane! Why can't I just have a night alone with my girl?!"

"Er…. Sorry. I'm just gonna go get Sota than were gonna check-in…yeah. SOTA!" Byou called.

"Yes, Father?" Sota asked.

"We're going to check-in to the hotel downtown So Bankotsu and Kagome can be by themselves."

"Thank you lord!" Sota ran out into the limo.

"We will just leave now. Ya so…. Bye."

They got out into the limo and left.

________________________________________________________________________

This Chapter was short that's just because the next three chapters are lemons. I'm only doing the parts because Kagome's a virgin and I wanna savor the moment of the typing of it. Sorry if it's short that's just the way it is..

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Holla!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

You know what's in this chapter if you actually read the stuff at the end of my last chapter

________________________________________________________________________

After everyone left Bankotsu lightly placed Kagome on the couch and stripped the rest of her clothing planting butterfly kisses all the way down her body. He slowly moved his way back up to her breasts and began sucking on a hard pink nipple.

"Uhnn. Bankotsu that feels so good." Kagome moaned.

Bankotsu smirked and moved his mouth to the other nipple and began sucking on it.

Kagome wined in protest when he pulled away.

"Do yow want me Kagome?" Bankotsu said.

Kaogme could feel his hot breath tickling the crook of her neck. "Yes Bankotsu I want you."

"Beg for it."

There was a short pause. Kagome started trashing again. "Bankotsu please!"

"What do you want me to do Kagome?!"

"Bankotsu! Please!" Kagome screamed.

"Ask me to do it and I will!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Gh god, Bankotsu! Finger me! Finger me raw! Lick me, suck me please Bankotsu!" Kagome screamed.

"That's my girl." Bankotsu whispered huskley into Kagome's ear. 

He moved his arm down to Kagome's throbbing pussy and he inserted his pointer and middle fingers and began pumping in and out.

Kagome gripped onto Bankotsu's shoulders and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. "Yes, Bankotsu faster! Rougher!" Kagome screamed. She could hear Bankotsu chuckle.

He pulled his fingers out slowly and replaced them with his tongue. Kagome began panting.

"Bankotsu…I'm….so close!" Kagome said between intakes of air.

He smirked. He knew soon Kagome would release at anytime.

Kagome screamed as she came into Bankotsu's mouth. Beads of sweat were rolling off of her forehead. She fell on Bankotsu and closed her eyes.

Bankotsu let her rest on her chest. After all this was her first time and she must be winded

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well how was that for part one?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Holla


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke and stared into Bankotsu's bright azure eyes. "Did you enjoy it, koishi?"  
"Hai, i did." Kagome said as she thaced her finger up and down Bankotsu's body. "It's you're time now love." Kagome smirked as she moved down Bankotsu's body. she undid his Hakamas and began stroking her fingernails ip and down Bankotsu's shaft until it was hard. Kagome, not wanting to think about his size until he was inside of her vagina, instantly began to suck on Bankotsu's tip.

Bankotsu groaned and threw his head back slightly. "Yesss." Bankotsu groaned.

Kagome took Bankotsu's long hard cock into her mouth. she tried to get it all in but her gag reflex prevented her from doing so.

Bankotsu stroked Kagome's hair. "You can do it, Kagome!" Bankotsu encouraged.

Kagome pushed more of Bankotsu's hard swollen cock down her throght. she made some choking sounds as she tried again.

"Come...on....Kagome....almost there!" Bankotsu said groaning between words.

Kagome gaged a few times before she was down to his base. ("Wow, i didin't want to think about his size until but wow he's pretty big.") Kagome thought as she pulled up. Her teeth scraped against his prick causing him to groan in pleasure and slight pain.

Kagome got her lips and mouth extra moist so she could deep throght more easily. she moved her tounge up and down Bankotsu's cock and Bankotsu let out a small groan. Kagome sucked on Bankotsu's tip a bit than blew on it sending Bankotsu into exen more pleasure.

"Suck me, Kagome!" Bankotsu demanded.

Kagome slid Bankotsu's cock down her mouth until he was completely in and began to bob her head up and down.

"Yessss Kagome! suck me!" Bankotsu roared.

Kagome pulled her head up. She saw little white droplets falling down his cock. Kagome licked them up. Her sister whom is now married told Kagome over the phone that when men came it was really salty (My girl told me this). Bankotsu's cum didin't taste salty but kind of sweet. Kagome opened her mouth and lowered her head. Bankotsu grabbed her hair.

"Kagome, are you sure you can swallow? You don't have to if you don't want to." Bankotsu said.  
"I know, but I want to" Kagome said smiling sexyly at Bankotsu.  
"Ok my little vixen but don't stop until the streams stop coming."  
"Ok" Kagome opened her mouth and began to deep throght Bankotsu again. Bankotsu groaned.

Kagome bobbed her head up and down and hot streams of sperm prickled at the back of her throght. She swallowed them as soon as they came out so her mouth would not over flow with sperm and make a white stickey mess all over her chin and Bankotsu's groin area.

"Yes! Kagome suck! Suck me Kagome!" Bankotsu shouted.

Kagome bobbed her head up and down a few times after streams stopped coming to be sure that it was all out.  
Kagome moved up so she was up eye level with Bankotsu. She eeped in surprise when Bankotsu flipped her over.

"You're time Kagome love." Bankotsu said as he smirked.  
Kagome giggled as she noticed the way the hair on the top of his head was. it looked like black horns. "Ok my tan devil."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How was that? review soon


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu crashed his lips down on Kagome's and pulled away. He posotined himself at her entrande and slowly pushed himself in. ("God, she's tight!") Bankotsu thought as he hit her verginity barrior. "Kagome, this will hurt ok?" Bankotsu stopped until he got a ok or a yes i understand.

Kagome nodded. Bankotsu took her verginity and was now fully into her. Kagome let out a loud scream of pain and slight pleasure.  
She began clawing at her lower half after a few short and painful minuets. "Bankotsu! Please take it out! It burns!" Kagome screamed.  
Bankotsu stroked her forehead and hair. "Shhhhh, Kagome, shhhhhh. It'll be all over in a few minuetes. Than all you'll feel is complete pleasure. I guarantee you." Bankotsu said in a soft tone. Kagome began struggling against him trying to escape but Bankotsu's mighty arms held a tight grip. 10 min later the pain faded.

After she stopped moving Bankotsu took that as the continue sign. Bankotsu pulled out half way and thrust back in. Kagome cried out in pleasure. Bankotsu increased his tempo moving faster and faster.

"Bankotsu! Harder! I want you to make me you're horney little bitch!" Kagome screamed.  
Bankotsu shammed in harder and harder. Kagome let out cries of pleasure.  
Bankotsu groaned as her musles contracted making her even tighter. She was close to climaxing until Bankotsu pulled out.  
"Ban why did you stop? I was so close!" Bankotsu said nothing as he flipped Kagome on her stomach and lifted up her lower side. He slipped in than pulled Kagome up to him. Kagome wrapped her right arm around Bankotsu's musculiar neck as he stood up. Bankotsu began to thrust in and out of Kagome. Kagome started moaning. "This is much better than than floor." Kagome said. Kagome was bouncing up and down on Bankotsu's cock. Because her weight was shifting down Bankotsu could drive deeper and deeper driving Kagome's passion and pleasure to higher levels.

"You like this don't you, Bitch?!" Bankotsu said in a huskey tone. Beads of sweat rolled down Bankotsu and Kagome's forehead and chest.  
"You're horney bitch likes it!" Kagome said.  
Bankotsu started sucking on Kagome's neck.  
"God, Bankotsu, you're sooooooo gooooooood!" Kagome moaned as her muscles contracted again.

Bankotsu half groaned half moaned in pleasure. Kagome screamed out her climax. Bankotsu felt little droplets fall down his groin and legs. Some splashed on the floor. Bankotsu moved into the kitchen and pulled out. He laid Kagome on the table so she was on her back than he plowed into her.  
Kagome didin't care that she was having hot sex with Bankotsu on the kitchen table, the only thing that mattered is that she was with the one of her dreams. She knew that she could be happy with him. Kagome moaned as she felt Bankotsu's hot cum shooting inside of her. (" Too bad it's over for now. I have to remember to do this again with Bankotsu.") Kagome thought as Bankotsu pulled out and carried her bridal style up to her room. ("Soon") Kagome finished.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How was this? Plz review! I love all reviewers except hard flamers. If you make a hard flame EX. You're stories suck you will be deleted from life! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kagome woke up the next morning in Bankotsu's arms. She grabbed her cell phone as soon as it rang. "Hello?"  
"Kagome I heard there was a lot of screaming coming from you're house are you ok?!"  
"Yes, Ayumi I'm fine." Kagome whispered.  
"Why are you whispering?"  
"no reason it just sounds that way because it's kinda early and stuff."  
"Well, me and the girls and Hojo are coming over, in fact we're in you're drive way right now."  
"Well let yourself in there's a key in the flower bed. Put it back when you're done."  
"Ok. Bye"  
"Adios." Kagome and Ayumi hung up.

Kagome got up and put on some clothes. She than went downstairs to meet her friends.  
"Hey guys." Kagome said.  
"Hi, Kagome." Hojo said.  
"We haven't seen you in school for like 2 months! are you ok?!" Yura said.  
"Yeah we-" Ayumi was cut off when she heard thumps coming from the stairs.  
Hojo drew his Derringer from his coat pocket.

Bankotsu jumped the last few steaps. luckley he was wearing pants. Hojo aimed at Bankotsu's chest area.  
"Put that toy away before you shoot you're eye out." Bankotsu said with a cold hard glare.  
"Kagome, who's he?" Hojo asked.  
"This is my-" Kagome was cut off when Bankotsu spoke.  
"Kagome is my feience." Bankotsu said as he moved toward Kagome. He moved her thick bangs away from her forehead. "See? She's mine! If you want her than you'll have to get threw me!" Bankotsu raged as he pulled a dagger from his metal forearm guards and pointed it at Hojo.

Kagome have him a peak on the cheek. "Easy there, Ban. He's a friend of mine from school." Kagome said. "What do you want to eat hon?" Kagome asked.  
"Bacon, eggs, and some toast please Kaggy." Bankotsu said as he slashed the dagger and quickly replaced it in his guards. the Derringer fell in half.  
Bankotsu kissed Kagome on the lips before she left for the kitchen.

Bankotsu jumped on the couch and turned on the T.V.

"So, Ban is it?" Hojo asked.  
"Bankotsu Satori." Bankotsu replied.  
"Are you a decendant of the famous mercenary?" Hojo asked.  
"....In a way yes." Bankotsu said as he grabbed a half empty sake jug from the side of the couch.  
"How old are you? you look 19." Hojo said.  
"I'm 17." Bankotsu said.

Hojo sat by Bankotsu on the sofa. "What do you do for a living?"  
"I-" Bankotsu caught the look Kagome was giving him. "Work in the military." Bankotsu finished.  
"Oh."  
Bankotsu pressed in the numbers 9481 on the remote. The channel switched to the channel that Banotsu had turned on.  
"Hey, this is Gran Torino." Hojo said.  
"Ban-kun breakfast is ready!" Kagome called.

Bankotsu got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you guys want anything?" Kagome asked.  
Ayumi shook her head to clear Bankotsu's image. "Can i have a coke please?"  
"Me too." Yura said.  
"Sprite for me" Hojo said.

Kagome got out some glasses and filled them. Bankotsu got down 2 shot glasses and filled them with sake.  
"Thanks Bankotsu." Kagome said as she took the shot and sipped it. She set it back where it was. Kagome got hers and Bankotsu's plates of food and set them down.

Ayumi, Yura, and Hojo got their drinks and sat down after saying thank you.

"Kagome, what are you drinking?" Ayumi asked.  
"Sake."  
Ayumi choked on her pop. "S-Sake?!"  
"What's the big deal? Bankotsu's been drinking it since he was 5!" Kagome said.  
"Really?!" Yura said.  
"Hai, I have." Bankotsu said. "Got a problem with that?"  
"N-No I don't." Yura said.  
"That was fast." Hojo said.  
Everyone looked at Bankotsu's plate. It was empty. "Can I have seconds?" Bankotsu said giving out a dramatic stare. Everybody but Kagome fell over anime style.


	18. stains' lol

Chapter 18  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, Koishi, no more." Kagome said. she looked down to her glass. "Can I have somemore?" Kagome asked.  
Bankotsu took her cup and filled it with sake. He handed it back to Kagome.

Just than Hojo began to pick at the dried white spots on the table thinking it was iceing.  
Kagome giggled.  
"Why are you giggleing?" Hojo asked.  
Bankotsu just said one word: "Stains" Bankotsu fell over laughing.  
Hojo licked his finger. "Tastes sweet. Is it iceing?" Hojo asked Kagome.  
Kagome repeated the word Bankotsu had said: "Stains" She than started laughing.  
Hojo, Yura, and Ayumi just stared.

The door than opened and Kagome's family walked in. Souta ran up to Kagome. He looked up at the table and saw the white 'stains'. "Hey, Iceing!" Souta picked some off and ate it.

Bankotsu got up. "Stains" He burst out laughing when he saw Hojo and Souta eating the 'stains'  
"What are the 'stains' anyway?" Buyo asked.  
"Love Stains." Bankotsu said before he got up. He started walking but slipped on a puddle. He hit his head on the table the **_glass_** table. Part of the table broke and Bankotsu hit his head on the floor. Hard.

"Oh my god!" Kagome rushed over to her Feince. "He's out cold!" Kagome said.  
Bankotsu's eyes snapped open than he sat up. There was a 4 inch shard of glass sticking out of Bankotsu's neck. He removed it but it dislodged a Shikon Shard. Along with the glass came out the shard.

"Is that a Shikon no Tama shard?" Hojo asked. "It is! The jewel shattered over 500 years ago by a novice Miko!" Hojo pulled out his history book from his backpack and flipped to page 462. ("Let's see here: Black hair: Check  
Pale skin: Check  
Sense of humor: Check  
Eyes: Check  
Caring: Check")  
"Kagome, You shattered the Shikon no Tama didin't you?!" Hojo said. "And he's the blood thirsty undead mercenary Bankotsu!" Hojo said.

Kagome looked down. "Hai." Kagome said.  
Bankotsu replaced the shard and stood up with Kagome. Just than Kagome felt sick.  
Kagome ran to the bath room and threw up.  
"Kagome love are you alright?!" Bankotsu asked worridly.  
"Hai. I feel sick though."  
"Souta, get some water." Bankotsu ordered.  
"Ok big brother." Souta ran downstairs and returned 1 min later.  
"Thanks Souta." Kagome said. She rinced her mouth out and got up. "I feel tired now."  
Bankotsu picked Kagome up and walked into the bedroom. He laid down beside Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, we gotta run we'll tell them that you have the flu."  
"Thanks Ayumi."  
"Bye." Hojo said.

They walked out. as soon as they walked out Hojo was drooled on.

"RARF!"  
"RAARF!!"  
"RAAARF!!!" Cebrease's three heads barked. They started phanting.  
"Awww. Damn it!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
End chapter! Hope you liked! Plz do me a huge favor and review!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It's been a month and Kagome has not had her monthly time yet.

"Kagome, you might want to test you're self with these." Kagome's mom handed Kagome a box of home pregenancy tests.  
"Uh...Thanks." Kagome walked upstairs with Bankotsu.

"What'r those?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Read the box." Kagome said as she got one out.  
"Um....I can't read." Bankotsu said. "In my time only the welthy and powerful lear to read and write." Bankotsu said.  
"Oh... Can you steap outside please?"  
"Sure." Bankotsu left the room and closed the door.

A few min later.

Bankotsu was leaning against the bath room door when he heard a scream. He opened the door.  
"B-Bankotsu l-look!" Kagome held up the test. "I-It's blue!"  
Bankotsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted.

An hour later....

Bankotsu awoke next to a sleeping Kagome. "I'm really going to be a father..." Bankotsu said quietly as not to awaken Kagome. "I can't belive it. Me out of all the people me a cold bloded murdered is going to be a father."

Bankotsu got up and walked out. Even though it was 3 below Bankotsu walked outside with only his Black jeans and army boots. He sat on the chair beside the door and started smoking a ciggerette. Cebrease laid as close to Bankotsu as possible and started whinning. Bankotsu looked over to his black and grey Gran Torino. "Ain't she sweet?" Bankotsu said puffing his ciggerette. After reduceing the cigerette to the butt he threw it into the snow and walked into the house. There he saw Byou waiting for him on the couch.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
I know this 1 is short and plz don't flame for it!  
Review if you like my story plz!  
Bankotsu Satori out! Holla!


	20. Smoking

Chapter 18  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"I need to talk to you Bankotsu" Byou said.  
"About what?" Bankotsu sat down across from Byou.  
"About my daughter."  
"Go on."  
"Sience you two have uh...mated-" Byou was cut off by Bankotsu's growling. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Mating is the term demons use in my time. I diepise deamons. The destroid my village and murdred my family!" Bankotsu said seething.  
"I see. But you two have uh..... how can I put this? did it and she is pregenate will you marry soon?" Byou asked.  
"That is what I plan. I need a priest though." Bankotsu said.  
"No problem! I can get dad right on it. I just have to give him a call."  
"Thank you."  
"Now back to my point. You will treat her right, right?"  
"Hai."  
"You will treat her with respect right?"  
"Hai."  
"Do you promise to never leave her side, even in death?"  
"Hai. Kagome is my soulmate, I would give up my eternal soul for her."  
"That is good to know."

Kagome came walking downstairs.  
"Morning, Ban-chan."  
"Morning love."  
"Morning daddy."  
"Morning Kaggy."

"I'm hungry do we have any bacon?"  
"Yes and what were the stains you and Bankotsu were laughing about?"  
"Love stains."  
"Oh. On the table?"  
"Uh.... Ehehehehehe." Kagome chuckled.  
"Should I tell Souta?" Kagome asked.  
"No, he's too young."  
"Well, I'm fuckin' bored. 25 below global warming my ass."  
"Hey, Bankotsu, know any good yo momma jokes?"  
"Hey Souta. Why do you need to know?" Bankotsu asked.

"I just want to know."  
"Yeah I know a few."

Everyone sat down.

"Yo momma so fat I had to take, 17 taxis, 10 jets, 5 subways, and 30 racecars to get to her good side!  
Yo momma so fat, when she farts she makes global warming!  
Yo momma so dirty, I gave her a backstreet boy shirt and she returned it the next day and they were Jackson 5!  
Yo momma so big, the laid a blanket on the atlantic and used it as a waterbed!  
Yo momma-" Bankotsu was cut off by Kagome?  
"Yo momma so ugly she entred a ugly contest and they turned her down and said: Sorry, no professonials!"

"Wow, baby got bite!" Bankotsu said as he pulled Kagome into his arms.  
"Thanks, I'm gonna be late for school. I hate my principal."  
"Oh, little dude, I'll drive you."  
"Thanks Big brother."  
"No prob."

Kagome sat up so Bankotsu could get up.

Bankotsu threw on his steel toes and leather jacket. He snatched up his keys and headed out to his Gran Torino. Souta was following him. Bankotsu unlocked the car and climbed in after knocking the snow on his boots off. So did Souta. Bankotsu started up the car. The car let out a great rumble. Souta turned on the radio.

"Thanks for the ride."  
"No problem." Bankotsu backed out of the driveway.  
"You cold?" Bankotsu asked as he kept his eyes on the speedomider.  
"Yeah."

Bankotsu held out a lit cigerette after he puffed it a few times. "Take a puff of this. Leave the smoke in as long as you can."  
"Uh... Won't Kagome get mad if she figured out?"  
"Come on man, What other people don't know won't hurt'em" Bankotsu said still holding out the cigerette.  
Souta took the Cigerette and took a long puff. He caughed a lot.  
"Try not to inhale the smoke. Try again."  
Souta took another puff. This time he held it.  
Bankotsu held out his packet and zippo. Take these. Smoke only when you get cold ok?"  
"Ok." Souta took the packet and lighter.  
Bankotsu pulled into the parking lot. "Finish it now than head inside, sprint." Bankotsu said.  
"Ok." Souta took the last puff and put the cigerete in the ash tray. He than got out and sprinted towards the door.

Bankotsu took off back to the shrine.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
How was it?  
Plz do me a big favor!  
REVIEW!!! Plz

:]

O_o


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
I do not own anythin cept the plot.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu walked into the door. He took off his boots and Jacket and closed the door. He sat by Kagome. "What'ca doin'?"  
"Watch'in a movie."  
"What's the movie?"  
"Mall Cop."  
"Sweet, sweet, sweet." Bankotsu pulled Kagome close to him and began stroking her tummy area. "Can't belive that a little child is forming right here. The mericle of life that's what it is."  
"yup." Kagome said.  
Bankotsu lowerd his head so it was a hairs inch away from Kagome's face.  
"Rough or tender?"  
"The way I like my sex, hard and rough."  
Bankotsu slammed his lips on hers and pried Kagome's lips apart. He shot his tounge in her mouth and began to domoniate her mouth...until Kagome Bankotsu's tounge. Bankotsu pulled back. There was a bit of blood coming from Kagome and Bankotsu's mouthes.  
Bankotsu hissed in pain. "Kagome what the fuck?!"  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
Bankotu sighed. "Whatever, let's just cuddle and watch the movie." Bankotsu lied back and Kagome climbed ontop of him. After the baby comes out I get top."  
"Sure, Koishi."

An hour later Souta's school called....

"Hello, Is this the head of the household?"  
"Mrs. Terayki."  
"You're son, Souta has been cought with a pack of cigeretes and a zippo lighter and upon the lid was a name it said Bankotsu in capital letters. Do you know anybody by that name?"  
"Yes, my daughters feience."  
"Really?  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to come over or should he?"  
"Um... 1 second.." Byou corvored part of the phone. "Bankotsu would you mind going to Souta's school? He's been suspended and needs a ride home."  
"Sure."  
Kagome got up as did Bankotsu.  
"It heated up a bit but it's still 5 below."  
"Ok." Bankotsu got on his steel toed boots and grabbed his keys. He got in his Gran Torino and left.

"Damn, If Kagome finds out she'll skin me alive...Hopefully she ordres me to rape her first....Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I don't want to rape my bride to be!"  
Bankotsu pulled into the parking lot. He climbed out and made his wat to the principal's office.

a few min later...

Bankotsu arrived in the office and saw Souta sitting in the office chair.

"Ahh, you must be Bankotsu!"  
"Mr. Satori."  
"Excuse me?"  
"My name is Mr. Satori. You're no friend of mine. Do we understand eachother?" Bankotsu asked as he lifted the left side of his shirt enough to expose his 45. Automatic.  
"Yes, I understand."  
"What's he introuble for?"  
"Well, Mr. Satori, I found him and some friends smoking outside."  
"Souta?"  
"They said that they were cold so."  
"Here's the lighter." The principal handed Bankotsu his lighter and pack of cigerettes.  
Bankotsu snatched them. "How long is he suspended?"  
" 5 days at the minimum."  
"I see. Come on Souta. You're a little man now.  
Bankotsu and Soutamade their way back home.


End file.
